conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Naşvaran
Naşvaran ( ) is the proto-language of all the known languages on the world of Alor. Naşvaran is unique for its complete lack of inflection and its complex system of honorifics. =General Information= =Phonology= Consonants Affricatives Vowels Monophthongs =Grammar= Word Classes Nouns Naşvaran nouns do not decline. All nouns must be proceeded by an honorific as well, which will be discussed later in the honorifics section. Nouns can be made plural in three different ways. First, they can be left unchanged, and the context determines the plurality. Secondly, they can be said twice. For example, belna means cat, but belna belna means cats. Third, they can be made plural by putting a number before them. Pronouns Personal Pronouns There are two first person plural pronouns: an inclusive and an exclusive. The inclusive, man ( ), "me, you, and others" while the exclusive means "me and others but not you." The third person pronouns also do not specify gender. If one must specify gender in the third person, they use the adjectives peru , meaning male, or hena , meaning female, with the pronoun. Reflexive Pronoun There is one reflexive pronoun, tan . It is used as the object in reflexive sentences. Demonstrative Pronoun There is one demonstrative pronoun: jin . It can be translated to these, those, or this. The demonstrative is used very rarely, only when it is necessary to the meaning of the sentence. It is more common for people to use the third person pronoun instead. Verbs Verbs do not conjugate in Naşvaran. Instead, the tense and mood of verbs are specified by particles that follow it. Particles Do to the lack of inflection, particles are very important to the meanings of sentences in Naşvaran. Verb Modifiers Particles that follow verbs determine their mood and tense. This is a table of tense particles: The present tense of Naşvaran is analogous to the present progressive in English. It shows that something the action described in the sentence is currently taking place. If the tense is not specified, it means that the action happens, but is not necessarily happening at the moment. There are also particles specifying grammatical mood. This is a table of them: Furthermore, when both the tense and mood of a verb are specified, the two particles contract into a single word. Yes and No In Naşvaran, there are two words for yes and two words for no. The strong yes, ram ( ), and the strong no, hal ( ) are used when one is certain about their affirmation or refutation. The weak yes, tial ( ), and the weak no, ţan ( ) are used when one is not certain. Other particles Other particles exist in Naşvaran. Yi ( ) is the object marking particle. It is placed before the object to prevent it from being confused for part of the subject, since Naşvaran is a subject-object-verb language. Postpositions Postpositions follow the noun they relate to. Some common postpositions include: Honorifics Naşvaran uses an intricate system of honorifics to show respect. Every noun phrase in an independent clause must be proceeded by an honorific. Noun Honorifics When noun honorifics follow the object marker yi, they are contracted with it. Sentence Structure Word Order Independent clauses in Naşvaran use subject-object-verb word order. The sentence begins with the subject, which is followed by the object, which is followed by the verb. Adjectives and honorifics preceed the nouns that they modify. Honorifics preceed verbs, and verb particles follow verbs. Subordinate clauses follow the SVO word order. Subordinate clauses also do not need honorifics. Example Sentence: Fyan belna fal nin fya sant mer bah ag nin kilno nir þam. Gloss: honorific cat of me honorific happy be future if I feed subjunctive it. Translation: My cat will be happy if I feed it. =Examples= The Universal Declaration of Human Rights All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Fyan prati vyakti fra gam aran vyakti fal ku ikal uş aran sam prut vin. Fyan heþ fya kara aran ant kal işin vin aran yi brah fal atma ţik hara ki karya praş. Honorific all human marker dignity and human of right with free and equal born passive. Honorific they marker reason and conscience with endow passive and marker brotherhood of spirit in everybody towards act optative Category:Languages Category:Artlangs